PvP
Q: What are the requirements to PK? A: You must be level 20 to both engage, and be engaged in PvP. Q: How do I attack someone? A: You simply ctrl+left click them. You will see your cursor change to a sword. You are now engaged in PKing. Q: My name has turned color, what does this mean? A: This is to signify to other players that you have engaged in PvP. If you continue to kill other players your name will gradually become a darker and darker hue of red then eventually violet. Q: How do i become white again? A: You may wait it out safely in a city. However, depending on how much you have PvP'd, this could take literally days to achieve. Instead, you may opt to visit a Watchman and 'Donate' money to have yourself put back neutral. This is roughly 5,000 for every 2 PK points. Q: What are PK points? A: PK points are merely a count of how much you have been PKing. Not every kill will merit the same amount of PK points. The total affects how dark of a name you will have. It also determines how much time or money you will have to invest to become neutral again. Q: What does a darker name entail? A: At roughly 50 PK points you will be dropping an equipped item every few deaths. As you become increasingly more in debt you will have a greater chance of both dropping items, and of dropping multiple equipped items. The items will always be items equipped, NOT items in your backpack. Q: Will I be penalized for killing a player with a colored name? A: There is some debate over this. And it could possibly be due to the inaccurate system. However, even by the most severe terms your name will turn slight yellow. This is the lightest penalty possible in the PvP system, and will alleviate within a few short minutes. Q: Are there any rewards for PvPing? A: Actually, in a way, yes. There are black market vendors around. With slaughter faction, which is gained by killing other players, you are able to buy items with very strong debuffs. An example of which would be very strong snares. However, these items have level requirements. Q: Can i get in trouble for PvPing? A: This is a myth. Many believe, due to an infamous player and his both openness to PvP, and his grudge with the game sages, that player killing is against some unspoken policy. This is NOT true. There are no rules against killing other players. You may find yourself a target for many more high level players, but your account will NOT be in any way reprimanded for engaging in PvPing. Q: Are there level ranges in PvP? A: No, anyone over level 19 may attack anyone else over level 19. This means that a lvl50 player can attack any level 20 player he chooses. Q: Is there anyway to opt out of PvP? A: No. There is currently no strictly PvE server. All players run the risk of being attacked at all times. Many players run in teams or groups to decrease the likelihood they will be a target. Q: What class is the best at PvP? A: All classes just like in PvE have their pros and cons. Any class is capable of being a good PKer with the proper human behind the keyboard.